The Shootout
The Shootout is an episode of Season 2 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Tobias invites everyone to a paintball shootout. Plot After a mathematics class, the five (Walter, Matt, Lewis, Sticky and Ronald with some others) go to the cafeteria for lunch. There they find a crowd of students. In the middle of the crowd is Tobias. He announces that he's inviting everyone interested for a competitive paintball shootout at the Elmore Paintball range next day, and as a bonus the winner will be getting 500 dollars. During lunch, the five consider this. Matt, Ronald and Walter decide to join (Matt and Ronald wanting to win the prize if they can, and Walter because he likes shooting). With some reluctance, Lewis also joins. It is revealed Lewis had unpleasant experiences with his cousins at paintball shooting in the past. For this, Walter promises to help him. Sticky also says he will join but after he finishes his homework. After school, the five go to the park to "strategize" and talk about their plans for the shootout (Sticky does his homework here though). The three others (excluding Matt and Sticky) say they'll need a map since none of them are familiar with the field. Coincidentally, Tobias passes through and Matt goes to him for a map of the field. But then Tobias just laughs and says it will be a surprise. He also reveals it'll be an "every man for himself" game. Matt returns and tells his friends about what Tobias says. They all wish each other luck before the paintball fight. At the next day, many gathered at the paintball field. Matt, Walter, Ronald, Lewis, Tobias, Gumball, Darwin, Leslie, Ocho, The Eggheads, Banana Joe, Idaho, Anton, Clayton and Hot Dog Boy come to the paintball shootout. Tobias (as host) gives them 10 minutes to prepare. The four (without Sticky) talk for a while, then wish each other good luck as Tobias starts the game. Everyone starts to scramble from their posts and look for a hiding place in the fields and the nearby forest. Just as every is settled into position, Anton rings the bell, signaling the beginning of the shootout. Before he could retreat, he is sniped. For a while, nothing happens. Suddenly screams and shots ring out and Lewis, Matt, Ronald and Walter prepare themselves. The shots stop and the voices announce their surrender. Leslie and Hot Dog Boy are out. After this, Tobias' laugh can be heard around the forest (near the paintball field). Idaho peeks from behind a tree but is fired on, making him panic and flee to Walter's range. Walter takes his first shot, eliminating Idaho. Lewis (hiding in a tree) unexpectedly confronts Darwin (who also hid in the same tree). In panic, both start shooting at each other, eyes closed only to miss every shot. Then a paintbomb lands on the tree branches, forcing Darwin and Lewis to jump of the tree and faceplate on the floor. They start running away as unseen shooters try gunning them down. Walter, seeing another possible kill snipes Darwin only to shoot Lewis in the leg. The impact sends Lewis rolling to Darwin, who both roll into Matt's hideout (a pile of leaves) destroying it and in the process, flattening Matt unconscious. After Darwin and Lewis take shelter, all the unseen shooters emerge at the same time, and are surprised by each other's presence. They start reloading and firing at each other. During the battle, a grenade is tossed near Walter's trench, so he hurls it back. During this action, he is hit in the shoulder, falls down his trench and is knocked unconscious. The grenade he throws eliminates the eggheads out of the competition. Meanwhile, back to Darwin and Lewis, each see unconscious Matt's paintball gun in the pile of leaves. As each lunges for it, Matt suddenly comes to and grabs his gun. But before he could shoot, a paintball knocks the gun out of his hands. Paintbombs land near Matt, and he flings this away. Distracted by the bombs, Darwin tries to go for Matt's gun but they are interrupted by Clayton who has morphed into a small attack helicopter. Matt, Darwin and Lewis narrowly escape and take cover as Clayton shoots them with lots of paintballs. Darwin gets an idea and temporarily works with Matt and Lewis. Using himself as a paintball shooter, Darwin (with Matt as the "gunner") shoots at Clayton, hitting the clay helicopter four times. Clayton then transforms into a jet and drops two paintbombs (which are avoided by the others). Darwin with Matt continues shooting at him until Clayton's jet wings are heavy with paint. As a last action, Clayton releases two paint missiles before being knocked into a tree, unconscious and eliminated. The first paint missile eliminates Darwin and the second eliminates Walter as he is recovering. Gumball and Tobias are battling each other. As both run low on ammunition, Tobias throws some of his grenades at Gumball. Tobias eventually gains superiority but that all stops when he runs out of ammunition. Seizing his chance, Gumball (stylishly and in slow motion) shoots at Tobias, and deflects the lad's last paint bomb. As Gumball falls down, Tobias is eliminated by his own paintbomb and by a shot from Gumball. After this, Ocho ambushes Gumball only to be swiftly eliminated by Sticky (who has finished all his homework). Unfortunately Sticky is eliminated by a paint mine before he can shoot Gumball. Back to Matt and Lewis. Matt and Lewis are wrestling for the single paintball gun. Their fight is ended abruptly when Banana Joe comes in and soots Matt, eliminating him. Before he can be eliminated, Lewis grabs the paintball gun he and Matt where wrestling for and takes cover. A standoff, pun war and paintball battle begins between Lewis and Banana Joe. The battle is ended when Banana Joe is sniped by a surprise participant: Miss Simmian. Gumball meanwhile had searched around the forest for survivors to shoot. He peeks through some bushes and see Miss Simmian and Lewis about to surrender (as he has ran out of ammunition). Miss Simmian reveals she heard about the challenge and about Tobias inviting everyone. Before she can take her next move, she steps forward and strikes another paint mine, getting eliminated. Lewis takes cover behind a tree as Principal Brown (who was with Miss Simmian) starts firing at him. Gumball behind the bushes snipes the principal, eliminating him (and sending him to another paint mine). Lewis is relieved but narrowly avoids Gumball's attacks. He grabs the fallen principal's paint grenades and hurls them at Gumball's bush, destroying it. But Gumball appears beside Lewis, paintball gun in hand and shoots him at point blank range. Defeated, Lewis falls down on a paint mine, eliminating himself again and the nearby Gumball. Back at the paintball field camp, everyone cleans up and gathers around chatting excitedly. Tobias brings out a suitcase that he announces is the prize. Since he was eliminated last, Gumball is announced the winner of the competition. Unfortunately the prize turns out to be 500 dollars worth of clothes since Tobias lost the 500 dollars. In the end, everyone cheers as Gumball is still the winner with Darwin proclaiming another happy ending. Back at the field, Miss Simmian and Principal Brown awake (being knocked unconscious for a long time from the many paint blasts). They admit their loss, and go home only to step on more paint mines. Characters Main Characters • Lewis • Tobias • Matt • Gumball • Ronald • Walter • Sticky Minor Characters • Darwin • Banana Joe • Leslie • Idaho • Anton • Miss Simian • Principal Brown • Ocho • Eggheads • Hot Dog Boy • Juke • Rocky • Teri • Finklehimer Marvin • Gary • Carmen • Masami • Sarah • Penny • Alan • Carrie • Jamie • Mushroom • William • Bobert • Lewis' cousins • Mr. Grover (mentioned) • Mrs. Grover (mentioned) • Creatures of the forest and field Trivia *This episode further proves Sticky's appetite for knowledge. *This episode also reveals Walter's archery skills. *The part where everything goes slow motion is a reference to Matrix where Leo dodges the bullets. **Lewis also says "dodge this" like Trinity. *This episode takes place after "The Fridge", another episode that features paintball shooting. **Gumball and Darwin reference the mentioned episode to each other as they part ways in the paintball game. *Banana Joe randomly says he's a banana, like in "The Robot". *Tobias is rejected by Masami. Masami rejects him again in "The Move". *Clayton shape-shifts into a fighter jet, like in "The Skull". *Walter makes references to DotA (Defense of The Ancients) when he says "first blood", "double kill" and "monster kill" after taking "kills". **Technically though, whoever had shot Anton got "first blood". *Lewis and Banana Joe reference the song "Turn Around". *Walter shouts "to smithereens" when he throws a paint grenade at the Eggheads. This phrase is also a cheat in Age of Empires II (both Age of Kings and Age of Conquerors) that when typed, produces a saboteur, an exploding unit. *Walter makes a reference to the saying "G.G" (or Good Game). *The results of the game can be viewed in the gallery. *Darwin shoots out projectiles from his mouth like in "The Ape". **The scene where Matt (using Darwin like a machine gun) shoots Clayton (as an attack helicopter) is similar in a way to a scene in the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Trailer. *The pun battle between Banana Joe and Lewis could be a reference to Youtuber Ryan Higa who makes lots of pun material. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Archives